lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Burrowing Heaven
BLACK (4 - 5) |risk_level = WAW |subject_number = O-04-72 |breach = Yes |facility = Yes |image2 = TheBurrowingHeavenPreferences.png |good_mood = 21 - 24 |norm_mood = 13 - 20 |bad_mood = 0 - 12 |emotional_boxes = 24 |qliphoth_counter = 3}} "Don’t look away, just keep on watching. Contain it inside your sight." - The Burrowing Heaven's Entry The Burrowing Heaven (O-04-72) is an Abnormality similar in form to a tree, having a stalk coming from the floor and two limbs/wings-like extremities that branch into minor parts. Its main body is of red color. In the junction where the three main parts meet, it has a yellow eye with a red iris, as well as smaller eyes on other parts of its body. Ability Its ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its Qliphoth Counter is reduced by 1 constantly when it is off screen while working with it. This only includes the Abnormality, not the containment. Besides reducing the Qliphoth Counter, it will make the work produce NE Boxes, dealing damage to the employee. Its Qliphoth Counter can be increased by 1 when getting a Normal or Good result. When the Qliphoth Counter is depleted, The Burrowing Heaven will breach with its 'wings' extended and 800 HP. The Abnormality doesn't attack when it is on camera and only moves when some seconds pass out of camera. If it isn't on camera, it will teleport to a random room with employees in them (Priority to Agents). If the room that it left had employees or other entities, it will inflict an immense amount of Black Damage to all the targets in there. If it kills employees, it will leave their 'fruits' after screams; similar entities of itself will hold different parts of the dead employee on their branches. These entities aren't dangerous. It will usually teleport into the middle of the main rooms and near the sides of the other rooms, like hallways. It will remain breaching until suppressed or the day ends. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Details The Burrowing Heaven responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Repression, Insight and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Burrowing Heaven's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-12 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 13-20 will cause it to feel Normal, and 21-24 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 4 - 5), the amount of E-Boxes (24), emotional states and their Qliphoth Counter (3). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Work on The Burrowing Heaven must be done while the manager is overseeing the containment unit." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "During the work, when the containment unit went out of the surveillance camera’s sight, Qliphoth Counter reduced. When The Burrowing Heaven's containment unit was not monitored even after the phenomenon, the Qliphoth Counter continued to decrease." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was Normal or better, Qliphoth Counter increased. It seems that a maximum of 3 levels can be increased, depending on the work results." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** " Do not stop looking at the Abnormality while suppression is in progress" Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Immuned (0.0) - White: Weak (1.2) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Weak (1.5) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +3% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Heaven'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Heaven'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Heaven |Damage = Red 8-16 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 40 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 |Description = "It lives inside your eyes. As soon as you open your wings toward to a long forgotten god, the heaven for you is digging." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Heaven |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.6 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 3 |Description = "It lives inside your eyes. As soon as you open your wings toward to a long forgotten god, the heaven for you is digging." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +4, Success Rate +2, Work Speed +2 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "An Abnormality full of thorns that extends its wings using other people’s sight as fuel." * "Don’t look away, just keep on watching. It lives inside your eyes. The containment unit means nothing. Contain it inside your sight. Blinking is okay, it will tolerate a brief moment. But when it thinks you have lost attention and concentration, it will spread its wings. Wings, yes, wings. Like paying tribute to a long forgotten god, its bloody wings will extend, as if to cover the entire corridor. There are fruits on its wings. It uses recently deceased bodies as fertilizer. If it still doesn’t attract your attention, the stalks will head towards a sunny location, impaling the company in the process. Like an angel, its wings will extend toward the skies and black out the sun, but there’s still hope. When you finally decide to move your eyes and bring it to your consciousness, it will return back to this deep and dark subterranean area, if you’re still alive, that is." * "That’s what gazing is. Attention. A string of invisible links. Full concentration. Don’t come here, there’s no place for you to rest. But you see, I could finally bear fruit only when I’m inside your sight. Is this what you wanted? When your tears dry up, tell me your answer." Flavour Text * "The Burrowing Heaven lives inside the target's eyes." * "The Burrowing Heaven grows thorns headed towards heaven inside 's vision." Trivia * This Abnormality and Schadenfreude are the first Abnormalities to use the screen as a condition for their abilities in this version. Gallery TheBurrowingHeavenContainment.png|The Burrowing Heaven's containment TheBurrowingHeavenBreaching.png|The Abnormality breaching TheBurrowingHeavenFruits.png|Its 'Fruits', after killing employees TheBurrowingHeavenDetailsUnlocked.png|The Burrowing Heaven Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Original Category:Inanimate Object